Prologue/Black Siren manipulates Typhuss
On board the Intrepid Admiral Kira is looking over reports when the doors chimed and he looks at the doors. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the doors. Oliver walks into the ready room. Typhuss Thea says that you need to talk to me about something important Oliver says as he looks at him. He puts the padd down and looks at him and explains. Thea's pregnant, she's going to have Will's child says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at him. What? Oliver says as he gets a bit angry. Typhuss calms him down. Oliver, this is good news trust me, you are going to be a uncle and be happy for Thea says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. He looks at him. I am just wish it was with Roy instead of your nephew he's going to be out there risking his life in deep space and one day he may never return to her and his son or daughter Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss mentions his kids and wife. Kira and my kids worry about me too, being in Starfleet there's always risk Oliver and I always find a way to come home to them and Will can come home to them as well says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Then the doors chimed as Typhuss looks at the doors. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the doors. The doors open and Lyla walks into the ready room and looks at him. Typhuss, Oliver Lyla says as she looks at Typhuss and then at Oliver. Oliver looks at her. Lyla Oliver says as he looks at her. Then Typhuss greets her as well. Lyla, what can I do for you says Typhuss as he looks at Lyla. She looks at them both. Black Siren wants to speak with you at A.R.G.U.S. Lyla says as she looks at them. Oliver is surprised by that. Why would she want to speak to Typhuss only? Oliver says as he looks at her. She shrugs her shoulders. She won't tell me all that she says is she wants to talk to Typhuss only Lyla says as she looks at Oliver then turns to Typhuss. Typhuss looks at them. You know what I have time right now, I can go now says Typhuss as he looks at Lyla then at Oliver. Lyla nods and leaves the ready room to make arrangements for the visit. Oliver looks at him. Are you sure you don't need Green Arrow to watch your back? Oliver asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. If I can face Lex Luthor and Commander Kiva of the Lucian Alliance, I think I can face Earth Two Laurel, I can handle myself Oliver says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. He looks at him. I know but if you need back up just press the beacon and we'll be there in a flash Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss nods and leaves the ready room. On Earth in A.R.G.U.S. Black Siren sits in her cell when an Asgard transporter beam drops off Admiral Kira as she gets up and smiles evilly. Well, well if it's not the guy that put me in here Black Siren says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. What do you want to talk to me about says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She looks at him. To plead for my freedom Laurel says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. You worked for Prometheus, you attacked my teammates and Star City, you ailled with Miranda Tate, I see you as a threat and I don't trust you says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She looks at him. I made a mistake trusting that bitch Miranda she left me high and dry, but here maybe this will change your mind Laurel says as she points to a comlink. Typhuss walks over to the comlink and sees an image of his house on Bajor as he turns to her. So you know that I live on Bajor, so what, this going to change my mind how says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She looks at him. I have a meta-human on the surface and if you don't set me free I'll have him kill your wife and your brats Laurel says as she looks at him. Typhuss agrees to it on one condition. All right I will do it, on one condition no killing says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She looks at her. Set me free and I won't order him to kill them Laurel says as she looks at him. He nods and gets a zat and shot the door lock and she walks out of it and Typhuss suits up as Red Arrow and gets his bow and quiver and he and Black Siren are kicking guards butts and make their way to the F-302 bay and they get into the fighter and Typhuss sat in the pilot seat while Laurel sits in the co-pilot chair behind him and he inputs commands into the controls and blast the doors off and takes off as Lyla isn't happy about this. Get me Starfleet Command Director Michaels says as she looks up at the departing fighter. He nods and heads to the control area.